


Orange and Pink

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The swing set was old, the sort of massive metal contraption that had long since been removed from most school yards, most public parks, for fear of the irate parents of semi-maimed children and their lawsuit-waiving lawyers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/7410.html#cutid1) on 27/04/2003. For edigo. Thank you to mcee for the beta.

The swing set was old, the sort of massive metal contraption that had long since been removed from most school yards, most public parks, for fear of the irate parents of semi-maimed children and their lawsuit-waiving lawyers. This one, though, had apparently escaped the safety-revolution and remained, with its flaking paint and hard rubber seats, tucked into the back corner of the park.

Dom gave a little push of his feet against the ground, setting the swing into gentle motion. The chain creaked, its links biting at the palms of his hands as he pumped his legs, once, then again, awkward until his adult muscles remembered the childhood motion. It came back to him quickly enough, though, and then he was off, flying, soaring in that place between ground and sky reserved for children on swings and rollercoasters. Back and forth, back and forth, and Dom was swinging so high that the chain was giving a little hitch at the peak of every arch, going lax as gravity let go for a split second, snapping tight again with a little jerk as gravity grabbed hold again, pulling him down in a dizzying rush towards the ground then swooping him away, up at the last second.

And then, at the foremost extent of one arch, he let go. Before the thought had fully formed in his mind, Dom uncurled his fingers from the swing's chain, slipped his hips forward, off of the swing's seat, and for a moment, for a split second, he was truly flying. Unbound, freewheeling through the air, he flew.

The ground came as a somewhat abrupt change of pace.

"Christ, Dom," Billy's voice was coming from somewhere above Dom's head as he lay flat on his back in the sand. He'd knocked the wind clear from his lungs and was trying, desperately, to remember how to breathe again. "Are you insane?"

Dom laughed, a wheezing, choked sort of chuckle, and opened his eyes to find himself nose-to-toe with Billy's boots. "It's possible."

A hand was thrust into his line of vision and it took Dom a moment to sort out his limbs enough to take it and be hoisted to his feet. His back hurt and so did the spot on his hip that had hit the ground first. He had sand in his hair, too, and it fell in whispering waves to his collar, down his shirt, when he moved his head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Billy asked.

"I never landed on my back when I was a kid."

"Kids never do. They always land on their feet and are made of rubber, besides. You, on the other hand, are debatably grown up and very much breakable." His voice was cross with concern, but soft at the edges with reluctant amusement. "Here," he said, thrusting his other hand at Dom. In it were two popsicles, one orange, one pink. "Take one, quick. They're going squishy."

Dom laughed and reached out to take the pink one. "Popsicles? You don't have a lot of room to tease me about kid stuff."

Billy shot Dom a dirty look over the top of the glaring orange ice. Dom smiled, peeled back the paper wrapper, and stuck his popsicle into his mouth. It was tart, cold against his tongue, the edges of the wrapper leaving sticky-sweet smears over the back of his hand.

"I like popsicles," Billy muttered.

"That's fine. I like swings," Dom shot back around a mouthful of ice. 

"Fine."

" _Fine_."

Billy, lips and tongue stained orange, couldn't hold on to the near-pout he'd been trying for and laughed, leaning in to bump shoulders with Dom. Dom screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue, then gave in and laughed back as his popsicle melted in pink drips over his knuckles.

End.


End file.
